


Interrogation Room

by sacklerscumrag



Category: Adam Driver fandom
Genre: Blindfolds, Consensual, F/M, Orgasm Denial, Smut, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:42:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25937605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sacklerscumrag/pseuds/sacklerscumrag
Summary: What you and Flip had was always a mutual understanding of your arrangement. The agreement was plain and simple, all the sex with none of the feelings. It was easy enough for both of you, seeing as you were both horny practically all the time, and having similar kinks never hurt anyone.
Relationships: Flip Zimmerman/Reader, Flip Zimmerman/You
Kudos: 32





	Interrogation Room

**Author's Note:**

> Hi :) This is my first time ever writing something like this or should I say writing in general lol I am by no means a writer, just someone who had a VERY smutty dream about Flip and decided to turn it into a one-shot to get it out of my system. Hope you like it! :)

Flip grabs your hand and tugs you into the interrogation room late one night, no one was there anyway and the cameras were off so he knew you wouldn’t get caught. 

What you and Flip had was always a mutual understanding of your arrangement. The agreement was plain and simple, all the sex with none of the feelings. It was easy enough for both of you, seeing as you were both horny practically all the time, and having similar kinks never hurt anyone.

As you entered the room, Flip told you to strip off all your clothes. You did as you were told and started to undress. Unbuttoning your white blouse and tugging it off, unclasping your bra, then unzipping your black pencil skirt while bending over slowly in front of him to slide it off, taking your underwear with it. 

Your panties were drenched, you and Flip had been teasing each practically all day and the tension was killing you. When you turned around, you saw Flip was standing on the other side of the small room, eyes fixed on your body. He had already taken off his flannel shirt and was holding it in his hands. 

He took two large steps towards you, scanned your body, and started to tie the flannel shirt around your wrists in front of you. Tight enough so you wouldn’t be able to slide out but not tight enough to hurt. He then stepped away from you and sat down on one of the metal chairs, facing you.

“Be a good girl and come sit on my lap” his eyes darkened as the words left his mouth. You started to make your way towards him, feeling your wetness seeping down your thighs. The only noises in the room were your heels and his heavy breathing. 

You slowly approached him and stood between his legs, looking down at him. He leaned forward and started to place soft kisses on your stomach, letting his fingertips trace over every inch of your body he could get his hands on, stopping right above where you needed him most. 

His hands rested on your hips as he guided you to straddle his thigh. He then pulled out a piece of black cloth from his back pocket and covered your eyes with it. 

Flip knew you loved using the blindfold, it heightened the experience for both of you. He leaned in closer, his hands still on your hips grounding you to his thigh, and started to guide you to start riding him. 

You arched your back as soon as you felt the friction on your aching clit, sending tingles all over your body. Feeling your wetness spread on his thigh as you rode him, your moans grew louder. You start to hear him unzip his pants and slide them down just enough for his massive length to spring out as he starts working on himself, keeping one hand on your hip. This pushes you over the edge, knowing he’s so turned on that he can’t help but touch himself. You start to push and grind down harder on his thigh, moaning loudly.

“Ah fuck-Flip I’m gonna-FUCK”. The first waves of your orgasm start taking over your body and just when you’re about to give in, he grabs your hips and stops you. You whimper in protest, Flip leans in close to your ear, hands gripping your hips, and whispers “you know the rules kitten, you only get to cum on my cock”.


End file.
